Survivor: Yoshi Desert
|battle_royale = Soi Fon, Fiona, Josiah, America |last_chances = Jake, Deadpool |final_showdown = Mickey |previousseason = Singapore |nextseason = Lake Hylia |}}Survivor: Yoshi Desert is the twenty-fifth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on July 22nd, 2014. Read the season here! The show premiered on July 22nd, 2014 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This is the second Fans vs. Favorites season written for the series. All ten fans that applied for the show are all newcomers to the series. Unlike the last season, all ten favorites were based on the ten fans' opinions on a select group of previous one time players. According to the cast list, host Jeff Probst hinted at fans and favorites pairing up. This was revealed to be true in the first episode as the fans picked a favorite to partner up with. At the merge, the partner twist took full effect with two twists. For the first twist, one of the nine booted players would be given a second chance through a special reward challenge. Soi Fon won the challenge to bring back her partner Angel. The second twist was that if anyone won immunity, and they had a partner still in the game, then their partner is also safe from the vote. That twist ends at the Final 7. Also at the merge was a special immunity idol that acted as an individual immunity if played before the votes were read. Soi Fon found the idol, and used it on Angel in Episode 13. Mickey was named the winner in the final episode on October 1st, 2014, defeating Danielle and Angel in a 4-3-2 vote, becoming the first male fan character to win the game. Maria won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Mickey and Fiona. Favorites Soi Fon and America, and fans Fiona and Josiah would return to play again in Survivor: Battle Royale. Fiona and Josiah are the first fan characters in a 'Fans vs. Favorites' season to play a second time. They placed 8th, 18th, 17th, and 10th respectively. Favorite Deadpool and fan Jake were both voted in by the fans to play the game again in Survivor: Last Chances. Jake placed 7th, while Deadpool placed 3rd. Jeff the Killer was largely requested for this season, but producers felt repulsed by him to give him a second chance, largely in due to the incident with Skarlet. Amaterasu also declined an offer to return, despite being heavily requested. Other players considered but not chosen were Derpy, Gordon, Haruhi, Hyde, Ichigo, Ion, Phoenix, Skarlet, Sunil, Trevor, and Wave. Contestants INTRO Gota: Maria, Fiona, Jake, Shane, Josiah, Ash, Angel, Allison, Mickey, Casey Bikal: America, Rosalina, Danielle, Applejack, Link, Deadpool, Soi Fon, Bowser, Light, Daisy :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Yoshi Desert wasn't as good as the last three seasons, but it was still a really good season. It was full of good blindsides, and memorable new fans like Josiah, Jake, Fiona, and Allison, and strong performances from favorites like Danielle, Soi Fon, and Rosalina. The Winner: Mickey was similar to that of Samantha in that he turned against his best ally at the Final 4. However, he was always planning it, unlike Samantha who planned it last minute. Overall, he wasn't a strong winner like most 4-3-2 winners, but he fought his best. Characters © Nintendo / Hasbro Inc. / Marvel Comics / Tokyopop / Viz Media / Disney / Colbyleebrown / CrazyPackersFan / EvilAngel666 / Flashfire912 / GaryHawkinsLandscaper / Mickey02Mickey / Pout123 / TheJoker21 / TheLeastExpected23 / Yumichika Time Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Fan Characters Category:Seasons with Guest Players